Guardian
by Seityrn
Summary: The stage was set. The fight is finished. The unexpected happened. The truth was revealed. My first long fanfic have reached its end. Now updated. Final Chapter : Guardian
1. Chapter 1

_**Blade: **__** Time for my first long FanFic entitled:**_

**Guardian**

Featuring: Alice

_**Mark: Why is the only **__**information in here is the title and who's in it?**_

_**Blade: Meh... You'll soon know. I don't want to spoil my story yet.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Blade/ Seityrn/ Mark/ I do NOT own Bakugan Battle Brawlers much like everybody else here.**

Notes: I will place whose Point of view I used after the chapter title below the chapter. (To avoid confusion...or not)

**Chapter ****One **

"It was today" I said "Today was the day he left me"

I remembered that day...

* * *

_**Flashback (The Long Shot, near the ending)**__*****_

"_No" the blonde male said "It is your destiny."_

"_But..."protested the red haired female "I'm still not a good brawler. The others will have better chance of winning if you are to help them instead of me."_

"_Always remember Alice: I am you. You can do it."_

"_No, Masquerade!!!!"_

"_Good bye, Alice" Masquerade said as he slowly vanished into nothingness of their personal meadow_

_**End Flashback

* * *

  
**_

I will never forget the day Masquerade left me.

Even though I never knew him much, he is still a part... no, was a part of me

Masquerade is the other part of me that fought the Brawlers.

To Naga and Hal-G, he was their ally, until he saved Dan and Drago in Vestoria.

I heard a knock on my door, which returned me to reality. Followed by my grandfather, Micheal, entering my room while saying

"Alice, you're still awake?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm awake." I replied

"You don't want to stay up late, you still have school tomorrow"

"Alright, I'll be in bed in a while"

"Good night Alice." He said

Grandfather then gave a hug. I hugged him back. Then he left my room.

I stared outside my window and saw a faint streak of light in the sky vanish.

'Oh, too late, I failed to wish.' I said to myself.

"I miss him... at least I got to know something about him."

I closed my eyes and said "How I wish Masquerade was here."

Feeling tired, I went to my bed and slept.

**End Chapter One:**** Wish (Alice)**

_**Mark: Awww,**__** so this is an Alice and Masquerade FanFic huh?**_

_**Blade: Technically, no. Cause I placed in the paring: Alice only**_

_**Mark: Then, what's Masquerade doing in this fic?**_

_**Blade: **__**Well, there's still another day ahead of Alice. Sleep tight!**_

_**Mark: You're avoiding the question... And to correct you, the parings above said: **__**Masquerade and Alice.**_

_**Blade: Oh... Yeah... *Darn* I'll just have to make it up for it then...  


* * *

**_

_***I don't remember exactly what happened in that part, so I typed what I remember... Pretty close to what truly happened I think... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been three years since the fall of Naga. All of us are living with our own normal lives. And one day...

"Alice, better get ready for the party happening later. You're friends from Warnington are coming here right as we speak." Grandfather said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"It's been a long time since we saw Alice isn't it?" Runo asked us while inside Marcho's private plane.

"Yeah, I wonder **who's** excited to see her." Dan mockingly addressed to me.

I was letting my anger pass by looking at the sky until I heard that comment. Then, I felt a cross shaped vein bulging from my head as I slowly closed my palm into a fist.

"Dan, don't insult Shun like that, unless you want to fly ten feet away from him." Julie said.

"She's right Dan, considering Shun is right next to you..."Marucho added.

Good thing, cause I might punch that messy haired brunet out of the plane right...

"Awww, come on guys, Dan's just having fun..." Joe **innocently** commented.

"Hey, is that a message from Alice?" Dan started again

"What? Where!?" I said as I hastily turned around.

"Looks like Dan got you this time, Shun" Chan said to me

That's it... NOW!!! I slowly turned towards Dan, giving him a fright.

"Uhhh, Shun... What are yo- Ahhhhhh!!!!"

"Whew, that felt better...What? Why are you all looking at me?"

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Hey Alice, we're here!" Julie said. As always, she's still cheerful.

"Oh, glad you could make it. Thanks for coming, really!" I replied.

"Yeah...glad we could **STILL** make it" Runo distressfully said

"Huh?" I inquired

"You see, we got a little 'problem' earlier..." Chan nervously said

"What problem?"

Chan the pointed at the plane they rode. I promptly looked and saw Dan coming out of it with a large lump on his head.

"Dan made Shun furious, so..."

"I think I get it now. Speaking of Shun, where is he?"

We pondered where he went...

Then, Joe whispered something to Chan but all I heard was a song from his player.

The lyrics said:

"_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you"_

That's all what I heard until the music vanished. Then, I remembered HIM again, but I let it slip past me for now...

_**

* * *

9:30 PM**_

"**Happy eighteenth Birthday Alice!"** everybody greeted me. Well, nearly, since Shun is not here yet.

"Thank you everyone" I said to them.

It was really lively inside the mansion this time since my friends are here. Then I looked outside

That's when I caught a glimpse of a very familiar hair emerging from a bush. I can't be mistaken. It was him.

**He's here.**

**End Chapter Two: Arrival (Alice/Shun/Alice)**

**

* * *

  
**

Avril: Hey... Hey! You!

_**Blade: Who, me?**_

Avril: Yeah you!

_**Mark: Oh look, it is Avril Lavigne. Wonder why is she here?**_

Avril: The Lyrics above are mine! From the song-

_**Blade: Yeah, I know... 'When you're Gone'**_

Avril: Do you know that I could sue you?

_**Blade: Of course I know... that's why I'm making YOU say the disclaimer for us.**_

Avril: What disclaimer?

_**Mark: Just say that he doesn't own **_**you, your songs or Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

Avril: Fine, Blade DOES NOT own me, my songs, or that Bakugan...something. But prettymuch I owned him if he placed my song lyrics here.

***Avril then turns around and leaves***

_**Mark: You know what? I just forgot to ask for her autograph...**_

_**Blade: Great... Time to answer the reviews!**_

**To:**

**Nightraze: Okay! Chapter two is here! Enjoy...**

**Clonegirl: Don't bite me! Bite him instead! (Points at Mark, who's pointing at Dan who still have the lump on his head.) Well, the chapter two is here!**

**Annnddd.... That's all the reviews I got.**

**Till the next chapter! Please remember to Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Blade does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.  
**

**Chapter 3**

A figure emerged from the bush. As if on cue, the wind blew to herald his arrival.

He made it. Shun...

"Sorry I'm late Alice." He apologized.

"It's alright. As long as you're here"

"Awwwwwww" everyone commented.

"Now, let's get this party going!"

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

  
**Outside**

"Are you sure?" He asked me again

"Of course I am. Let's just see what they will do for now." I calmly replied

* * *

**Back at the mansion, 11:00 PM**

Everyone was cleaning up the mess. Well, not that kind of messy, but it's still a mess. Runo and Julie were washing the dishes; Dan, Marucho and I were folding the tablecloths; Joe and Chan were packing the leftovers and Alice was at her room, resting.

"Hey guys, we just got an idea!" Julie excitedly said

"What?" Marucho asked

"Why don't we all give Alice a goodnight message?" Runo suggested

"Why not? Let's go then!" Dan eagerly answered

"We can't do that yet!"

"Why?"

"Looks like you want to escape from what you're doing now" I said

"Darn, Busted..."

A hearty laughter came from all of us.

"Let's finish this first, and then we give her our messages."

After we finished cleaning up, we headed up to Alice's room and gave her our individual messages. But I'm not just going to let this opportunity pass. I closed the door, and took out a small box from my pocket and placed it in front of her.

"Shun?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What's in that box?"

"A gift for my very special one" I presented

Then, I opened the box to reveal a ring.

"So, this is what made you late."

"Yes"

"You shouldn't have"

"It's alright Alice"

"Thank you, Shun"

"You're We-"

I was cut off from what I was saying when she pressed her warm, tender lips against mine.

When we parted lips, a smile drew from my face.

"The others are waiting for you outside. Goodnight Shun." She said caringly

"Good night too, Alice"

As I slowly approached the door, it suddenly flew open, revealing all our friends as they tumbled down. Looks like they saw our first kiss.

"Let's go guys. Time to sleep" I invited them

Then, all of a sudden, a firework exploded in the sky. We all went Alice's balcony space to see the firework followed by a few more bunches. I felt a faint, yet familiar aura somewhere near. Dan nudged my arm and pointed to the sky. We were shocked to see what spelled out afterwards.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALICE' it read. Everyone was surprised to see such greetings, but who sent it? That question lingered on our minds until our sleep.

**End Chapter 3: Message (Alice/Mysterious/Shun)  
**

_**Blade: There! All done. Now I need to study for my quarterly tests and prepare for our grad rites. Mark, I'll leave it up to you now.**_

_**Mark: Fine, We know this chapter is kind of short, but here is where the title begins to manifest itself... **_

**Read and review please**.

Next chapter, we will reveal who and what is that mysterious one planning. Till then, Later!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mark: Sorry to all those who Blade disappointed last chapter. Disclaimer time!**_

Disclaimer: WE do NOT own Bakugan battle brawlers of those special fireworks.

Try to guess where we got those things.

**Chapter 4**

I stared at her outside the window to keep watch of her.

To keep her safe from harm, now that a dangerous being is on loose.

Cold winds blew, but I don't mind it. Her safety is what I am thinking about.

Then, a faint grin traced from my lips as I remembered how our plan had worked earlier.

The fireworks my friend made did exactly what I wanted it to do. It spelled out our message perfectly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Mark, have you created your 'special' fireworks?" I asked_

"_Of course I have! Are you sure?" He asked me again _

"_Of course I am. Let's just see what they will do for now." I calmly replied_

"_When will you…"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! Trust in me, please."_

"_Alright… He's bound to notice you, correct?"_

"_Of course he will. He's a trained ninja, but I'll handle that"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I knew you'd notice my presence, Shun" I said as I looked up into the roof and straight into his eyes.

"And I knew that something is going on" The young ninja replied. "Why are you here, Masquerade?"

"Is that a proper greeting to an old ally?"

"Tell me why you're here!"

"Fine then, I know you all saw 'our' gift to her, right?"

Shun's eyes then widened at my statement."So it was **YOU** who sent that message through the fireworks!"

"No. It wasn't my message, but rather, _**our**_ message."

"Then, what happens now that you greeted her?"

"I intend to protect her from harms way."

"Protect her? Bah! Why would she need your protection when she has me?"

"Because…"

Then, the sun slowly rose from the horizon.

"Well, looks like you wouldn't believe me in what I'm going to say, so tell you what. Go see the TV. A friend of ours will explain all of what you need to know." I continued

"Hmph…"

"But I vow that I will protect her at all costs."

"And what if you fail to protect her?"

"Then, why don't we make a deal? Bring her to Japan with you. I'll continue to protect her even though you're doing the same"

"Whoever fails to protect her will do what the protector wants for a whole week, right?" He asked

"Possible. So, have we got ourselves a deal?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll tag along to prove that she doesn't need your help."

A cloaked figure then landed next to me and said:

"Masquerade, we should go now."

He faced Shun and politely bowed while saying

"Shun Kazami, pleasure to meet you. The name is Mark, and we'll be seeing each other often now that you know Masquerade is alive, but keep it a secret for now."

"Wait!" Shun exclaimed.

But he was too late. We already vanished into thin air.

* * *

**End Chapter 4: Games (Masquerade)**

_**Mark: Hey there! Now that I'm in charge of this fan fiction for now, I'll be seeing to it that the events why Blade chose to entitle this fic "**__Guardian__**" will be known in the succeeding chapters. And yes, that was me earlier…**_

_**PS: We needed something Masquerade and Shun to fight about… So sorry for making them OoC **_

**What is that 'dangerous being' Masquerade said?**

**Who is Masquerade's 'friend'?**

**Would Shun heed Masquerade's warning and advice?**

Answers shall be found within the next chapter, so…

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blade: Update Time!!!!!**_

_**Mark: I just did that yesterday!**_

_**Blade: Nuh-uh... That was Friday the Thirteenth **__**Bonus**__** update. Read the memo**_

_**Mark: *reads the memo posted on the Computer Monitor* Darn...**_

Masquerade: Where is she...?

Journalist: Oh? Looking for me huh?

_**Blade: Oh... Alright who invited Neige in the story!?!?!?!?**_

_**Mark: *whistles* We don't own Bakugan or Megaman Zero or Left 4 Dead.**_

Neige: Can we get this over with? I have another news story after this

* * *

*Warning: Contains some themes and language **not** suitable for very young audiences.

**Sounds like something that came out of the TV right before a show.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wait!" I shouted, but I was too late. They already vanished into thin air.

"I better get inside now" I said as I dropped from the roof.

_**Inside the mansion**_

Everyone was wide awake and staring at the TV.

"Oh, there you are... just in time." Dr. Micheal said

"Why?"

The doctor points at the TV.

Then, Masquerade's words repeated themselves in my head.

'_Go see the TV. A friend of ours will explain all of what you need to know.__'_

An orange haired, female journalist stood in near a dark alley. She was wearing a coat which covered most of her body. Guess that it's really cold outside.

* * *

"Neige here. Now reporting live at the scene of the crime." I said

"Can you tell us what happened there, Neige?" the agent at the station asked

"This mysterious assailant code named 'Dezyn' has just struck its 50th victim in this alley over here. This assailant is not your average one, cause as I said: 50th victim."

"And what is special with _this_ 50th victim?"

"This is its 50th rape victim. This is worst case of rape in the entire history of Russia."

"Can you tell us more of this 'Dezyn'?"

"Aside from rape, he is also charged with numerous cases of murder and homicide. The current count of this dreadful act is: 153 people."

"And still counting?"

"Yes."

"What are the ways on how to prevent his assaults?"

"His attacks are all at random but all of the governments are working hard on stopping him. According to some of his victims, he wears a hooded coat and growls when he is about to strike."

"Uh... you mean like that guy?" My cameraman asked as he pointed at the dark alley.

"Yup! Huh? Crap. When I say three, close your eyes."

'Dezyn' slowly came out of the alley. Lust can be seen in his eyes. He approached us. Fear struck in our place, but as a hardened journalist, I've seen worst situations.

I reached for a small sphere in my pocket. It already saved me many times.

"One.... Two..." I whispered.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!" Dezyn roared.

He leapt in the air. I tossed the sphere in his path.

"Three!"

The sphere exploded in a blinding flash of light. Dezyn missed us!

"Get in the car, now!" I commanded my cameraman

He followed and we escaped the scene.

"That's it for now. Neige, over and out."  


* * *

'So, that was what he was going to say... It is still hard to believe that Masquerade is in the good side. ' I said to myself.

"My, that's.... Horrible!" Julie commented.

"If that 'creature' is out there, then, we might be in danger." Dr. Micheal said. "Alice, I want you to go with your friends back to Japan."

"What!" everybody exclaimed.

"The attacks are only here in Russia. She is safer if she isn't here."

"I agree. We can keep each other safe and in company" Joe said

"So Alice, it's settled then."

"But, Grandfather, what about you? I mean..." Alice protested

"I'll be fine. I worry more about you."

"But Grandfather!"

"Don't worry Alice. I believe in what Doctor Micheal said" Chan comfortingly said. "He can think of something to keep him safe."

"Alright... But promise me, we'll see each other after this is over."

"I promise Alice."

* * *

**End Chapter 5: Threat (Shun/ Neige/ Shun)**

_**Blade: Now that that's done... I'll lock up in my room now.**_

_**Mark: So, how was it Neige?**_

Neige: I've seen worse. Thanks for the invite! I got to go now.

Masquerade: Bye Neige. What was the Left 4 Dead disclaimer about?

_**Mark: Well 'Dezyn' acts like an L4D Hunter. Wanna play?**_

Masquerade: Sure. People, Read and Review!

*Blade bursts out of his room*

_**Blade: I want to join!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mark: New update complete.**_

Masquerade: So, I guess that I should say the disclaimer for you?

_**Mark: Nah... I'll get someone to do it for me.**_

Masquerade: Who?

_**Mark: My sistert; Syphile. (She's another OC)**_

Syphile: Hello there readers! Mark does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. (Gives four envelopes)

Masquerade: What's this for?

_**Mark: You'll see later.**_

**Chapter 6**

I don't like the idea that Grandfather proposed. Considering that 'Dezyn', a wild 'creature' is on the loose, raping and murdering innocent knows! My dear Grandfather could be his next victim.

Months passed, and we have no news of 'Dezyn'.

I talked with my grandfather, and asked to replied that unless 'Dezyn' is revealed to be dead or imprisoned, I'm not safe yet.

I understood that he wanted to protect me…

Over my course of stay in Japan, I've been reacquainted to most people there.I've stayed with Runo's again. And many people commented on how all of us have grown with time.

Sigh, I just miss the old time…

"Masquerade…" I absentmindedly murmured to myself

"Huh?" Runo inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just… talking to myself again."

"Oh, for a second there, I thought I heard you said Masquerade"

My heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Oh… Maybe she meant a masquerade ball!" Julie said.

"Uh… What's a 'Masquerade ball'?" Runo asked.

"It's a party where people who attend must wear masks to conceal their faces." I explained

"I heard that a rich woman loves to throw parties like that." Chan informed.

"Really? Where!" Julie cried out.

"Here in Warnington."

"What!?!?!?" We all shouted.

"Yep. She's here in Warnington. Catch is she sends invites for who her guests are."

"Oh… If she sends one of you an invite, tell the others, kay?" Julie asked

"Huh? Why. As if she would send one of us an invite." Runo claimed

"She does **randomly** send her invites, so there might be a possibility." Chan pointed out

"Okay…"

"Why don't we check that new store over there?" Julie suggested

* * *

"So, that's what those invites are for…" I said

"Yes. Now that we know what these are for… Who would you give the remaining letters?" Mark asked

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"I know you know who we are talking about here"

"I don't know"

"Stop that…"

"I'm serious"

"Can't you take a hint!?!??!!"

"I know whom, I'm just kidding…"

* * *

"I and Alice just finished shopping with Julie and Chan at the mall" Runo said to her parents

"Runo, can we talk to you for a while?" Mr. Masaki said

"Uh… Sure?"

"If you please excuse me…" I politely said

I went up the stairs and into my room.

Runo's parents added a new guest room right next to her own room. Just in case things like sleepovers happen and there's not enough space on Runo's room.

As I placed my things on the bed, something caught my attention.

An elegant envelope lay on the on top of the desk.

I cautiously opened it and to my surprise…

It was an invitation letter for a Masquerade Ball being held here in Warnington

I need to tell the others. Maybe tomorrow cause being in the mall with Julie for a whole day: **VERY TIRING**

I went down stairs just in time to reach the end of the household's conversation.

"Alright, alright mom. I'll tell Dan right away" Runo said

"Uh… Excuse me? Did someone place an envelope on my desk?"I asked

"No one entered the room upstairs until now." Mrs. Masaki replied "Why?"

"I found this placed on the desk" I said as I showed the letter

"Oh… How wonderful. You're invited to a ball."

Now I wonder… Who could have sent the invitation letter?

**End Chapter 6: Invitation (Alice/ Masquerade/ Alice)**

_**Mark: You might have noticed that I changed the Genre into "General" cause many things will happen here.**_

_**Just wait.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blade: Graduation day's already here!**_

_**Mark: Yeah, yeah whatever... Go now!**_

_**Blade: Actually, it's tomorrow... So, I'll help you for this chapter.**_

Syphile: Ready?

_**Blade & Mark: Yep!**_

Masquerade: ???

**Chapter 7**

The next day...

Runo decided to log us on the chat room. To our surprise, everyone was online.

"Morning guys!" We greeted

"Morning" the others greeted us

"So, what's up?" Julie asked

"Oh nothing..."Runo said "Uh, Julie, remembered what we were talking about yesterday?"

"About the Masquerade ball? Yep. Why?"

"Uh... Chan, does the invitation letter look like this?" I asked as I held up the envelope

"Are you serious? That's the real thing!" She exclaimed

"Yay!!!! Alice got an invite to the ball" Julie squealed "Marucho, get you get us in your place, so we can dress Alice for a Masquerade ball!?"

"Uh..." Marucho stammered "O..k..kay?"

"Alright! Pick us up in an hour" Julie has logged off afterwards

"So, does that mean Alice is going to a Masquerade ball?" Dan asked us.

"Is it just me, or is she more excited than Alice?"

* * *

"So... Alice got an invite to the ball... I guess I better go now. If I am to prove to Masquerade that she doesn't need his protection" Shun said

"Really? Is that your sole reason?" I asked

"Yes, Mark"

I chuckled at his reply. I know that is not just the sole reason.

"Why? What's funny?" he demanded

"I can see in your eyes that there's something else to it"

"And since when did you begin to get all psychic?"

"Just guessing" I bluffed "Do you remember the times when we all try to hide from Alice?"

"Why?"

"Nothing... Just trying to reminiscence the memories"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_We were racing in the rooftops of Warnington, trying to keep up with Alice. None of us knew her schedule, so we were all messed up that time. She appeared to be heading towards the mall, so we dropped to the streets._

"_Shun? Do you know where she is heading?" I asked_

"_No, cause if I do know, I wouldn't be joining you two in this stupid race..." Shun answered_

"_Then, why are you following us?" Masquerade demanded_

"_You're the one who's following me!"_

"_Quit it!" I said "Least you two want us to get...Hide!"_

"_Wha... Oh...Shhh" Masquerade added_

"_Is that... Dan? What the hell!? What is he doing with Alice?"_

"_Gee, and I thought Shun was the calm one." I pointed out_

_For no apparent reason, Shun pushed me out of the alley we were hiding at._

"_Shun!" Alice called_

"_Hey there" He said while planting a kiss on her cheek_

"_Who's that?" Dan addressed to me_

"_Sensei? Who are these people?" I bluffed_

"_Se- Sensei!? Shun? You never told us you're busy teaching your student." Dan continued_

"_Uh... Let me introduce you two to my student. Alice and Dan meet Mark" Shun stammered_

_I bowed to Alice; and totally ignored Dan._

"_Oh hello? How are you?" Alice asked_

"_I'm fine thank you"_

"_What are you two doing here anyways?" Shun asked_

"_I was going to home, and then I saw Dan, wanting to visit Runo. Hey, why don't we invite Mark with us?" Alice offered_

"_You'll join us, right?" Shun said, threatening me with a glare_

"_Uh.. hehe... Yeah?"_

_The trio dragged me to Runo's home_

'_Well, at least the mission is a whole lot easier now' I thought_

**_E_****_nd Flashback_**

"So, you claim you know this 'host' of the party?"

"Yes. Now, now, better go check on Alice"

"She's going to Marucho's for her preparations for tomorrow's party"

* * *

We spent the whole day at Marucho's. Trying each and every dress and mask Julie brought makes me tired. But, I did managed to find a mask that will suit me. It is an orange mask with three dangling ribbons strips. It may be simple, but I find it appealing.

I tried to give them the invitation, but they refused. I guess that they really wanted me to be happy in my stay here.

I hope that tomorrow, nothing bad would happen. What could go wrong?

**End Chapter 7: Preparations (Alice / Mark/ Alice)**


	8. Chapter 8

Syphile here… since the males are getting ready for my party, I'll write the next chapter.

In their hurry, they even forgot to say the disclaimer last chapter!

*sigh* now I have to fix their mess…

**We do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…**

Here comes the party

**Chapter 8**

"My plans are all going into accordance. Little do they know, some things are going to be… a heartbreaker? Is that their term?" I asked my confidant

"Yes, I believe that that's their term" He said in his raspy voice

I smirked at the whole thought. In one fell swoop, everything they worked throughout these years, are all going to be gone.

"Lady Syphile," he said "with all due respect, can _she_…"

"Yes, of course she will. I've studied these emotions long ago… Emotions which you lack… And every human possess."

"Yes, master. I shall leave you for now…"

"You do that… Later 'Zyn!"

He scoffed as I called his nickname. He never actually liked that.

As soon as he left, I started brushing my silver hair.

Then, I began to remember why I am in such place.

************************************

**Flashback**

_I was the outcast in our family… mother, father, everyone has ebony hair, while I… I have this strange genetic problem… leaving me the only one with this silver hair in the family… And they! My whole family out casted me._

_I ran away from home… I ran towards nowhere…_

_Then, I was assaulted by a bunch of thugs… they tried to take me. I struggled, but they were willed. I was abducted._

_I let my tears fall… 'No one care about me…' I thought. _

_And that's when __**he**__ came to the thug's hideout._

_He rescued me from my bitter fate. _

_He asked me where I was going to go… I told him nowhere._

_We met gaze, even though I couldn't his eyes… I could sense that he was trying to see through my soul. And the strange thing is… I let him._

_He saw the potential within me…. And let me join him… in his mission. I was his right hand, while my half brother, Mark, was his left hand. The three of us; I, Mark and Masquerade, was undefeatable. _

_Until that day… Daniel Kuso managed to defeat him. We already knew what would happen if Masquerade is to be beaten. But we never expected that Alice is Masquerade._

_Anger grew inside me while Mark… he just accepted faith._

_As master Naga was defeated… I vowed that I will get my vengeance on Masquerade's host. The female named: Alice Gehabich._

_**Years passed **_

_My plan was prepared. _

_Then, a strange event occurred. The twilight meteor. Capable of making any wish any wish come true._

_It was too late for me when I realized that two meteors are passing that night. I wished on the first one._

_Mark was watching Alice at that time… He reported that as Alice made a wish, the true twilight meteor passed and granted her wish._

_Masquerade was her wish. And that's how he managed to return._

_But still, he vowed on protecting her when he heard about my plan._

_He turned away from me. The only connection Masquerade and I have now is Mark…_

_I readied my plan. Slowly but surely, I made friends with Shun._

_I know that Alice and Shun was 'on'_

"_The one closest to you hurts more." I remember Mark said._

_That's why I made Shun fall for me._

_Now, the time has come. I will get my revenge on Alice. No, not just on her, but on everyone she cherish._

**End Flashback**

****************************************

I wore my white gown and my mask.

I know that everyone will be here. The brawlers, Mark, Masquerade, Dr. Michael, and him…

* * *

_**Outside**_

"Wow! This mansion is bigger than I imagined!" Julie yelled

"Yeah…" Runo said. I could feel that she was dismayed that she wouldn't be able to enter.

"Here we are, Master Marucho" Kato said

"Well, I guess I'll see you later…" I said

"Bye Alice!" they cheered

A guard accepted the invitation letter; then he asked:

"Alice Gehabich?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Why don't you invite your friends inside?"

"Huh?" we wondered

"We accept the guest's friends. Even though they couldn't participate in the dance, they could still see what's happening cause they will be staying on a private box"

"Really?" Chan asked the guard

"Yes…"

"Wait, how did you know about her name?" Marucho asked

"You see, Lady Syphile was a fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She would talk about all of you. Show pictures and other stuff…. That's how everyone here got to know you. You guys are like a celebrity here."

"Oh…" Dan cooed

The guard motioned us inside and we all followed.

_After a while_

"Wear your mask now, Miss Alice, we're nearing the central chamber"

"God, this place s big…" Julie said again

"The box that you'll be staying is to the right."

"Oh, there you are!" said a familiar voice

"Dr. Michael, what are you doing here?" The guard asked

"I heard that the Brawlers are here, so I thought that I come and greet them"

"Well then, doctor, here's Alice"

"Grandfather!" I said as I hugged my dear Grandfather.

"Now, now… How have you been?"

"Great! But I missed you so much…"

"Don't worry… I'm fine. I look forward to seeing you dance later"

"Uh… with all due respect, Dr. Michael, may I humbly ask you to lead the others to the box?" the guard interrupted

"Oh, of course! I know that it's a hard task to traverse this mansion."

"Thank you sir. Miss Alice, shall we?"

As the others separated, we walked onward to the central chamber.

I was numerous people inside. All of them are wearing masks.

But what stood out were three males and two females. The group was in an elevated stage.

The first male was wearing a green mask and a black tuxedo.

The second wore a coat and tie and a black mask.

The first female wore a white gown and mask

The second wore a sapphire gown and a blue mask

The last of the males surprised me…

Masquerade.

He mouthed the words

"Alice, join us here" And he smiled at me

I joined them and heard someone say an opening ceremony.

Afterwards, we began the ball.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the darkness**_

"The 'guests' are here… let the plan commence!"

**End Chapter 8 : The Beginning of the Ball (Syphile / Alice/ 'Zyn')**

That's hard… Well, at least it's over… for now.

LoLz! CloneGirl is the only one reviewing! Ah well, at least someone is still giving their piece of mind.

Thanks to all those who read this! Really, we all thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The party ball was over, and every guest began to go home...

"Masquerade!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh, dear...You got some explaining to do. " Mark said

"So nice to see you again, Alice" He greeted

"I can't believe you're... here."

"All thanks to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember your wish? The one that you said after a shooting star fell? That wish brought me back"

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Shall we go to the brawlers?" Mark interrupted

"Why not? Shun& Runo, are you two coming with us?" Masquerade replied

The male with the green mask and the female with the blue mask approached them and took off their respective masks.

"Runo, Shun! I never expected you guys to be here!" Alice said

"I knew that there's something strange going on around here" Runo, suspiciously glaring at Masquerade

"Let's go to the box. Then, we'll talk about this." Masquerade explained

Shun glanced at my direction. I smirked back. They're falling for my trap

**Box**

"Hey, where's Runo?" Dan asked

"Huh? I thought you were watching her." Chan replied

"Now that you mentioned it, where's Shun?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't expect to see Mark though..." Joe commented "He always appears and disappears"

"Hi guys!" Mark said

"Just like that"

"You were looking for Runo and Shun right? See who I brought"

"Masquerade!" everybody exclaimed

"Great... Where did the two go?"Masquerade said

"Maybe they got lost?" Alice hesitantly replied

"Oh god!"

* * *

_**After 10 mins.**_

" 'Zyn, where are you?" Syphile said over the communicator

"This is getting retarded....."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, apologies. It's just... the whole group is going in circles. Apparently, they wouldn't be able to find Runo and Shun, who's also going in full circles trying to find the brawlers. Strike that... They're... heading the opposite direction. Both groups."

" *face palm* BAKAS!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**After another 10 mins.**_

"Are they finished yet?"

"Hey, where'd Shun go?"

"Oh, I got him out of the labyrinth..."

"You did not!"

"Nah... Runo never saw me. Poor girl. *giggles*"

"Finally! They found each other. Now they're talking about Masquerade's return"

"Try to lead them to the central chambers"

"As you wish, Master."

I pressed the lock button on the computer. This will lock all the doors, except for the route onto the chambers. I slowly descended from my hiding spot, and assumed my attack position, crouching and preparing to pounce. But actually, I'm just off to give them a chase and lead them to the central chamber, where Syphile holds Shun. They're in for a surprise. Or rather, Alice is...

"So, that's how huh?" Dan asked

Alice nodded "Where's Shun?"

"Huh? I thought he was with me here a minute ago…" Runo said

*Growls*

"Hey, what's that?"

"Doesn't that growl sound familiar?" Dr. Michael questioned

"Yes, too familiar"

"_grraaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr_" I roared as I landed feet away from the group

Everyone was surprised of my presence. The creature that they all tried to protect Alice from, was right in front of their eyes. The creature they called 'Dezyn'

"Go! I'll hold him off." Masquerade ordered

"No, I'll help you!" Dan said

"You'll just be a burden to me. Go!"

"But-" Dan insisted

"Protect them! That's what I was trying to say."

"Oh, right... Let's go"

Masquerade was left to face me alone. We waited for a few seconds. None of us flinched, trying to anticipate the next move.

From a far, I heard Alice say "Be careful, Masquerade"

Runo followed it up by saying "Don't worry, that creep can manage that other creep. I hope..."

I tore my glare from my adversary and saw the group away from us. 175 feet away to be exact.

"What are you waiting for? Huh?" I mocked

He still didn't flinch

I chuckled at him. "Well then, I'll see you later" I backed on the wall and disappeared into the darkness.

The blonde scoffed then, threw a punch at my location. The resulting impact was strong enough to make several cracks on the wall. I could have been hurt if I was in there, but I was long gone.

***********************************************************

I silently followed Alice and her group. Occasionally, I would have fun by roaring and that made them panic. They tried to open the every door they see; but to no avail. All doors they tried are locked. For the meantime, they stopped.

"Do you think Masquerade manage to defeat him?" Julie asked

"Don't know, but it seems that the roars are coming closer and closer every moment" Marucho claimed

There was a brief moment of silence before Dan said: "Oh, great! Just great!"

"Why Dan?"

"Why is this place so big!? Look, Mark's not here as well as Masquerade. Shun's also missing"

Another moment of silence

"Hi guys!"

"Ack! Mark, don't scare us of like that!" Dan exclaimed

Everybody in the group laughed, least for Dan who was turning into a slight shade of red.

"Sorry, so... uh, what's up?"

"It's Dezyn. He's here... And we're trying to get away from him" Joe said

"Mark, did you manage to find Shun, or Masquerade?" Alice asked

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see Shun enter a room a while ago."

"Great! We can hide in there! Lead the way" Dan ordered

_**A few minutes of walking**_

"In there! Safe room is just up ahead." Mark said as he pointed at the metal door

"Huh?" the rest pondered

"Sorry, too much Left 4Dead. *nervous chuckle*"

They cautiously opened the door. Upon seeing the dark room, Dan entered first.

"Ahhhh.... *thud* Ow... trap door."

Their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and they could barely make out that the room have four doors, excluding the trap door which Dan just fell from.

The left most is coloured green. The one next to it is yellow. Silver is the colour of the middle right. Finally, a blue coloured door stood on the far right.

"Let's have a buddy-buddy system" Mark suddenly suggested

"Why?" Runo asked

"So we can cover more ground and watch each other's back, right?" Marucho said as he turned to Mark

"You got that right, little buddy. In the count of three, grab your partner and pick a door. One... Two... Three!"

The resulting outcome was:

-Julie and Runo on the blue door

-Marucho and Dr. Michael on the green door

-Joe and Chan on the yellow one.

"Okay... now that leaves me and... Alice? On the... Silver door?"

"Hey! What about me!?" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs

"Sorry man, the hole's too deep. We'll come back for you after this. I promise"

"Why don't we find something to get Dan out of it?" Alice suggested

"Sounds like a good idea! Let's go in and try to find anything to get him out. Ciao…"

Mark and Alice entered the Silver door afterwards.

**Minutes passed**

"It's been a while since they entered. What's taking them so long!?"Runo complained

I positioned myself outside the room and out of their sights. Then, let out another growl.

"That sounded close. Too close." Joe said

I slowly entered into the room to give them more fright.

"Later Dan!" They all said as they entered their respective doors.

"Guuuuyyyyysssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I silently dropped on the hole and estimated how deep it was. I positioned myself behind Dan as I do so.

'25 feet' I said to myself 'deep for the human, but not for me'

Dan then turned and our gaze met. My crimson eyes in his brown ones.

We stayed like this for a few moments. Then he realized that the eyes that were looking at him were mine.

"De... Dez... Dezyn!" he blurted

I knocked him out with one fell swift of my hand.

" 'Zyn, where are you guys now?" Syphile suddenly interrupted

"The rest have entered the rooms towards the central chamber while I got Dan in here."

"Good, carry him here. Over and out"

I placed Dan in my shoulders and I crouched. I could feel power surging through my body. I leapt towards the ceiling and a few seconds later, I landed on the room with the four doors.

Now, it's time to hunt the others. But first things first.

**End Chapter 9: The first victim (Syphile/ Dezyn)**

Syphile: Now the whole thing gets…*smirk* interesting

_**Seityrn: Well, what's up?**_

Syphile: Oh nothing much, Seity. Just read and find out.

_**Seityrn: Huh? Seity… I hate your nicknames. And I thought that Mark's the one who will make the story complete…**_

Syphile: Don't' worry… he will. Whoops, I nearly forgot! Close call there. ^.^

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bakugan! Or L4D...**

_**Seity: Alright… I'll try to make this as quickly as possible. **_

1.) Don't call me Seity! _**Seit**_ is still good though

2.) Get on with the pairings already!

Syphile: Shesh… Don't worry! It will all come in due time. Right 'Zyn?

_**Seity: *Yelp* Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! **_**(Runs away)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Seityrn: Let's get this over with: **__**We don't own Bakugan**_

_**But I do own Mark and Syphile… and Dezyn.**_

_**PS: The Nashida clan here is purely fictional. If there is anyone out there of the same clan, it's purely coincidental! Don't sue me.**_

**Chapter 10**

I made my way into the central chamber and dropped Dan into his holding room. I gazed into the other empty rooms around Syphile's quarters. These were specifically designed for our… 'guests'. Syphile's prisoners cannot break out of this place for the entire rooms are made of nano-enchanced glass. Such things she planned all these years.

I placed my left hand in my waist, trying to find a small satchel. Once I found it, I dug my hand inside. The satchel held a few balls with names written on it.

The names of my next victims: The brawlers' and Dr. Michael's in particular.

I reached for a ball and pulled it out. The name written delighted me.

'Chan'

Now, time to hunt.

*****************************

"Shun, I'm scared" Syphile stated "What if Dezyn finds us here?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Now calm yourself. What if we try to pass some time?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I know! Why not recall how we were before all of this began?"

* * *

**Years earlier (sometime after Naga's defeat)**

"_*sigh* Back to the usual things here, buddy."_

"_True, but let's not forget the times we had."_

"_Right… Well, see ya!" Dan said as he logged out_

_Seeing nothing worth doing here on my room, I went downstairs to tell my grandfather that I'm heading out to the forest._

"_Go. I believe that you can take care of yourself." He replied_

_I headed towards the lake in the forest to reflect. That's what I do when I feel alone. Once I got there, I stared at the beautiful scenery. The lush, green flora. The clear blue sky. The sapphire waters. Then, I noticed I absentmindedly brought a large towel. I might take a dive later…_

_Suddenly, a silver haired girl emerged from a nearby bush and fell into the lake. I immediately rushed in to get her out of the water. I noticed that she was unconscious as I dragged her out._

'_She might have passed out, or collapsed.' I thought. 'How'd she end up here in the first place?'_

"_So much for relaxing…" I said aloud_

_I then planned to carry her home, but I first need to tell my grandfather about this incident. It's awkward to come home with someone in my arms right? Considering that I just came from the lake. As I lifted her from the water, she suddenly awakened and started waving her arms hysterically. Her actions made us both fall into the water. Yep, I just took a dive. I stood and tried to help her up, but she rather seemed… in a trance. After a few seconds, she fainted again. And if that couldn't be bad, the once clear sky now became gray with thunderclouds. I hastily took the girl from the water and headed into a nearby cave. Before the rain fell, I managed to gather a number of firewood and some food. _

_Night time then came, as well as the strong rain. I rushed to the cave. Luckily, it offers a decent protection against the forces of nature. Plus, a spring flows inside._

_I dropped what I managed to find and started making fire. I decided to look at the girl for a while. Half an hour passed when she then began to rise._

"_Good… You're awake." I said as I changed my focus and stared at the fire_

"_Shun… Kazami?" The girl said as she stared at my direction_

"_So, you know about me?"_

"_Ungh… Yes" She shook her head "Where am I?! What happened to me!?"_

"_You are?"_

"_Answer me first!"_

"_Not until you tell me your name first"_

"_Fine! *scoff* I'm Syphile. Now, explain!"_

"_Calm please… You suddenly collapsed and fell into a lake. I tried to rescue you, but you began to frantically wave your arms, causing us to fall into the water. Then, it threatened to rain. That's why we are here in this cave. "_

"_Oh… I guess I owe you my life and an apology for earlier… it's just. "_

"_It's just what?"_

"_Never mind"_

_I looked at Syphile and noticed that her clothes are still wet. I looked at myself and saw the same thing._

"_Hey Syphile, if I may call you that, why don't we take our clothes off and dry them by the fire before we…"_

"_Achooo!"_

"_get sick." I finished _

"_Good idea…But don't look!"_

"_*sigh* Alright… " I agreed then whispered to myself "women"_

_After she placed her clothes by the warm fire, I threw her the towel. Then, I asked her_

"_How did you get here?"_

"_I…actually, I don't know. I was merely walking alone in the city and then… everything was a huge blank. The next thing I knew was waking up here."_

"_Oh… don't you have a family?"_

"_Family? My birth family casted me out and I was taken in by a friend. I spent time there with a surrogate brother. But my friend vanished. And my brother… "_

"_Sorry I asked. Where do you plan to go now?"_

"_Nowhere. I have no idea." She sorrowfully answered as she bowed her head_

"_Don't worry. I'll give my best to ask my grandfather to let you stay with us"_

"_Thank you but…"_

"_Don't worry. It's just fine" I reassured her "Why don't we have something to eat? I managed to gather a few fruits before the rain began"_

"_Oh thanks! But…Why? Why are you so kind to me?"She asked_

"_I don't know myself; but I feel light when I'm with you."_

_She smiled at me, like saying "Same here"_

"_Uh, Shun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Aren't you going to take your clothes off." she paused. I noticed her blush before continuing "I mean… didn't you said that we might get sick?"_

"_Yeah… I totally forgot."_

_After the meal, I sat beside her. She surrounded me with the towel. Now, the towel was the only protection we have against the wind. My heart began pounding fast. 'Why?' I asked myself inside._

"_Good night Shun!"_

"_Yeah… Good night too, Syphile"_

_**The next morning**_

_I rose early from my slumber, only to be surprised when I noticed that I was embracing my new friend. I quickly withdrew my arms and said to myself 'Don't let anyone know about this. Especially Alice' _

_I checked our clothes, and sure enough, they were dry. I put on my clothes, and waited for Syphile to awaken. _

"_Oh,' morning Shun…" She greeted_

"_Good morning too" I responded "Can you wait for me to come back? I'll go ask my grandfather now about your stay with us."_

"_Alright, take care now."_

_I quickly turned around to hide my blushing. "Thanks. I'll be back in a later to fetch you."_

_I rushed home and told my grandfather about what happened yesterday. It took him a few moments to think about what to answer. Then he turned to me and counter why should Syphile stay with us._

"_Because…" I answered. Now I know why I feel light with her. "I see my old self in her. And I don't want others to feel what I felt long ago. I don't want others to feel loneliness. "_

"_Well said there. You may bring her and let her stay; but she is your responsibility."_

"_Yes. I understand. Thank you."_

_I returned to the cave and fetched Syphile. Then I told her of my grandfather's approval. She seemed to be happy about that._

_She stayed with us for a while. And in that duration, I noticed that my feelings for her a steadily growing. I can't help but feel guilty. It's like I'm cheating both Syphile and Alice. _

_What am I going to do? I love Syphile, but I can't deny that I still have feeling for Alice. People said that long distance relationships won't work. And I am just another one of those proofs._

_**Two years later**_

_I heard a knock on the gate. I headed there to check it out. I peered in the slit in the gate and saw a lawyer standing outside. I opened the gate to ask what he wants._

"_Good morning sir. I heard that a lady named Syphile stays here. Is that true?"_

"_Why? What do you want?" I answered_

"_I'm here to inform her about her inheritance."_

"_What inheritance?"I heard Syphile ask from behind_

"_Why don't we go inside?" I offered_

"_Thank you sir"_

_We headed inside and saw grandfather sitting in one of the chairs there. He offered the lawyer a seat. It looks like he heard what we were walking about outside._

"_Now, as I was saying about Miss Syphile's inheritance"_

"_I thought that her family casted her out" I pointed out_

"_Well, yes. They did cast her out; but they never disinherited her."_

"_Why are you saying this to us?"She asked_

"_I hate to break it to you, but… You family… no, your entire clan…is murdered."_

_Silence filled the room as we tried to take in the information about her family. I took a glance at her direction and saw that she had bowed her head. I know that deep inside, she's trying to hide her emotions. Even though her family casted her out, one can't deny that it was family. _

"_So, what now?"My grandfather inquired_

"_According to the last will and testament, all of the fortune the entire family have accumulated is to be given to the last living child. Since no one else is a living blood relative aside from her, she now inherits the entire clan's fortune"_

"_Can you… give us some time for this?"Syphile asked_

"_Why, yes of course. Tomorrow, I will return to fetch you .If you will please excuse me…"The lawyer said._

"_Wait! Who murdered her clan?" I asked_

"_No one knows… but the camera managed to catch the killer's suit. It was a black, hooded coat"_

_As the lawyer left, I noticed Syphile slowly proceed to her room. I waited some time before approaching her door and heard her mutter something about a clan experiment. I then knocked and asked her whether she was alright._

"_Shun? Come in" She responded_

_I entered and saw her crying in her bed. _

"_I hated them, but I… I never wanted them to die!"She screamed as she continued to cry_

"_It's alright… "I said to comfort her as I sat next to her._

_She suddenly planted her face in my chest and continued to cry. I hugged her tight in a comforting manner to ease her emotions. We stayed like that for a while until we fell asleep._

_**Next day**_

_The lawyer came as expected. He brought a limousine to pick Syphile up. I saw Syphile ready to leave._

"_Aren't you going to stop her?" Grandfather asked_

"_We already talked about this last night."I replied_

_As Syphile neared the limo, the man gave her an envelope. 'Probably the will and testament' I presumed. _

"_Miss Syphile Nashida, I now declare you the owner of the fortune of the Nashida clan "_

_Syphile then turned to us and bowed. "Thank you… For everything, especially for being my friend"_

_She quickly turned around to enter the limo, but too late to hide a single tear drop fall in her cheek._

_As the limo drove away, I knew what I have to do._

"_Besides," I continued my reply to grandfather "If you truly love someone, you must learn to let go."_

"_You've grown wise. I am proud that you have grown into a real man. Now, where have I heard about the Nashida clan?"_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

I looked my watch. I managed to pass twenty minutes.

"You appear a little parched, why don't we have a drink?"Syphile offered.

"Thanks" I said as we took a sip from the wine she presented.

"Ungh… I fell …dizzy" She managed to say before she passed out

Suddenly, I noticed that my body is feeling weak.

'No! I must stay awake.' I mentally kicked myself. However, the sleep was undeniable strong, and I soon succumbed into slumber

********************

"Where are you, Mark?" I thought as I waited in a dark room which he told me to stay.

He said that he'll go ahead and find a safe passage to the end of the tunnel while I stay. But it has been like, thirty minutes or something since he left. I'm starting to worry.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Alice" I heard from outside.

"Masquerade! But, where's Mark? And how did you manage to find me here?"

"I ran into him in a room with four doors. I almost fell into a trap door if he had not alerted me. He was carrying a rope and said something about you being in the Silver door. He asked me to guide you since he needs to find Dan. By the way, he said being sorry for making you wait since it took him a while. He also mentioned something about disarming the traps littering the entire passage."

"Oh… so that's what took him so long…Well, we better get going."

Masquerade and I continued to walk until we reached a door.

"I bet this is the end of the passageway"

"And so is the end of your journey" Dezyn said in his raspy voice. He emerged from shadows of the path that we just took.

"Now, I guess it's time we finish what we started earlier." Masquerade countered. "Alice, go inside the door. I'll handle this creature"

"But, Masquerade!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. What I worry about is your welfare"

I understood what he meant by that. I opened the door and went inside. I heard Dezyn's roar as I made it halfway. I didn't turn back but I continued to enter. Dezyn let out a cry of pain. Masquerade stopped it from attacking me and instead made it attack him. I closed the door behind me. I know that Masquerade can defeat the creature.

I walked forward in the new room. Suddenly, lights opened and I saw several chambers aligned in a circular pattern. A closer look made me realize that the chambers are holding my loved ones. I couldn't believe my eyes! Who could have done such thing?

Then another light opened and revealed an unimaginable sight. Syphile, the female with the white gown who was introduced as earlier evening, was passionately kissing…

Shun

**End chapter 10: Past (Dezyn/ Shun/ Alice)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't believe it! 'Shun's kissing Syphile.' I tried to absorb the fact, but I just can't seem to accept it. My heart, just feels… broken. Shun stared at my direction, and that's when I noticed that his irises are dilated. It only lasted for a second before it returned to normal and back to dilation again. But why is it like that in such bright light?

**********************

I can see in the corner of my eye that Alice is getting jealous, and a little angry, of what she is seeing. Seeing her 'main squeeze' passionately kissing someone else is really… annoying.

I broke the kiss and made Shun look at her direction before changing my control over him. A spell if you wouldn't mind. Now that Masquerade and Dezyn are the only ones missing in this set, I proceeded to enter the final phase of my plan.

The door broke open as Masquerade chased my confidant. I hastily motioned for Dezyn to come near me and he obediently followed. I can see in Masquerade's facial expression that he's not pleased in what I'm doing. But guess what? I don't care what they think. I've been planning this for years. The brawlers can't stop me, and neither can Masquerade.

…

"Alice, what's wrong?"He asked

"I just saw Shun… Kissing Syphile" She managed to say before breaking down in tear.

"What! He vowed that he would keep you out of harm's way. But he himself brought it to you!"

"What… are you… trying…t-to say?"

"Shun and I made a pact that we would protect you. But that pact doubled as a contest. He would be with you, while I remain in the shadows."

"I had enough of this!"I screamed "Shun! *chuckle *Go, attack."

My puppet submissively followed my command and ran straight into the pair. Masquerade grabbed Alice and dodged out of the way. I could hear Alice saying "Please, don't hurt him"

Shun readied for another attack. But this time, he threw a right punch at Masquerade. Masquerade tried to block the attack but ended up receiving Shun's left jab. Masquerade countered by doing a roundhouse kick and it painfully connected at Shun's arm. He endured the pain and grabbed the leg that struck him. He spun round and round until he was fast enough and threw Masquerade into a wall. If my former master fails to respond to this move, it would spell a whole new world of suffering for him cause the momentum and the impact is strong enough to make him pass through several walls in the mansion.

My attention drifted away as Dezyn growled at this and I commanded him to calm down. I also managed to hear Alice scream "Stop it!"I resumed my focus on the battle just in time.

Masquerade managed to gracefully align and plant his feet into the wall and launched himself towards Shun while aiming a punch. The punch hit and was able to literally knock Shun into his sense before he fainted beside Alice.

"Bravo! Bravo Masquerade. You never rusted a bit against humans… But we will see whether it fairs against Dezyn."

"Why are you doing this?" Alice demanded

"Why? Because I. HATE. ALL OF YOU! Specially you Alice! If you hadn't been **'him'**" I yelled as I pointed Masquerade "I wouldn't be doing this!"

"Shouldn't you be thanking her instead? If she wasn't there when negative energy blasted into this world, I wouldn't have come to life." Masquerade declared

"True" Dezyn countered "But SHE could have easily called YOU here."

"There's no use. They'll never understand. You now have permission to do whatever you want to those two; and afterwards, the others too, Dezyn" I announced

He roared in delight. "Another bunch of victims? Why not. I'm sure THEY are 'RIPE' for the taking.*laugh* If you get what I mean."

"I won't let you!" Masquerade said.

Dezyn crouched and prepared to pounce.

I looked into the chambers and saw that everyone was already awake. Good. They'll be able to see what's going to happen to their Alice.

The battle between Dezyn and Masquerade already began as I look at them.

Masquerade assaulted Dezyn with a fury of punches and kicks, and all are in vain. Dezyn successfully dodged and blocked everything Masquerade threw at him. Now, it's Dezyn's time to attack, and he began by running towards Alice. Masquerade, as expected, stood between them. Dezyn smirked as he vanished in a blur of black light, and the next thing they knew was Masquerade flying upwards. He too was in shock of what just occurred. He tried to search for his opponent on the ground. And he saw Dezyn jump towards him. He tried to go into a defensive stance by crossing his arms in front of his chest. What he never expected was that his opponent would appear and pummel him from behind.

I looked at the chambers again and saw Dan furiously pounding the glass chamber. I laughed at their demise. Their fates are sealed. I resumed my focus at the battle and was astonished to see Dezyn face flat on the ground. How did that happen?

Dezyn immediately got up and angrily growled at the figures in front of him. What?! Shun's already back to his feet. I wasn't expecting this. How was he able to recover that fast?

"Looks like my ninja trainings are paying off" He said

"We'll talk about what happened later. For now, let's finish him off" Masquerade said as he addressed the last part to Dezyn.

"Looks like I'm going to fight these two." Dezyn said "Now, now. This will be fun"

'*scoff* Like those two would stand a chance 'I thought

I silently sneaked passed the battle grounds and made my way towards Alice. I could see the 'prisoners' furiously trying to get Shun and Masquerade's attention to defend Alice from me. They need no to worry. I'm not going to attack Alice, yet. Once I was behind Alice, I hid in the shadows and waited for the fight to finish.

I was utterly dismayed by what Dezyn was showing in this part of the battle. Unmistakably, he was losing to these human. But how? Then, another of Mark's quotes repeated in my mind.

'People tend to grow strong when they must protect someone that matters to them '

In anger, I clenched my hands into fists. This wasn't in my plans!

Dezyn flew backwards going to our direction. That's when a phoenix necklace flew away from him. He landed on his back as Masquerade approached him and Shun examined the necklace. He gasped in shock at what he just discovered. Masquerade held Dezyn by the collar and was about to deliver the 'coup de grace' when he asked the never ending question. "Any Last Words?"

"The so –called righteous think that the dark have no hold on them, but that is just wishful thinking. When the Darkness call, the mighty obey" Dezyn responded under his hooded coat.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Masquerade asked

Dezyn's coat slowly vanished like the wind blowing off a dark aura.

I moved behind Alice. Even though the experiment was a failure, I'm still getting my revenge.

Everyone was shocked as they saw who was under the coat. They never expected Dezyn to be their friend. The one they knew by the name: **Mark**

**End chapter 11: Dezyn (Alice/ Syphile)**

_**Seityrn: Yes, it was a tribute to our **_**'oh so loved'**_**Episode 38 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**_

**I still have no ownage of Bakugan here. *sigh***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Your Friends are your Enemies!" I proclaimed. I turned to Alice and asked "Does this scene look familiar?"

"Yes" She answered "*Gasp* Syphile!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Masquerade inquired

"Oh, just another experiment of the Nashida clan. The last one to be exact" I replied "What now Alice? What do you feel now?"

"I…"

I laughed triumphantly. All of my years of planning are bearing fruit.

"I remember now…" Mark said "I'm Dezyn, just like how Alice is Masquerade. He would just take control of me while I pass out and remember nothing."

The mentioned names turned their heads away, trying to forget that past.

"Alice Gehabich, you are the reason why I am doing this! Masquerade sacrificed himself to you. In other words, you took Masquerade away from us!"

"You're getting it all wrong! It was my own decision to give myself up."

"Give yourself up for whom?"

"To Alice…" Masquerade weakly said

"Why did you never think of the others that cared for you?!" I tearfully said

"There are others that cared for him? I… I never thought of that"

"It's not your fault, don't feel guilt about it Alice" Shun said as he tried to calm her

"Tell me then, who cares for me?"

"I'll try to name a few. Mark and I, Ken, Nightraze, blue-wind, C.G, Seit…."

"Alright, you can stop now…"

"They won't appreciate it if I can't finish the list. You sure? …"

"Yes!" He said beaten "I never thought someone else cared for me aside from you…"

"Mark, let's go. Time to bring this show to an end" I ordered

"You wouldn't accept me anymore… I can feel it" He addressed to Shun and Masquerade

"But, you're our…"

"Can't you see? I could have killed all of you, if it had not been for Syphile's order. The 354 murder victims and 142"

"153" I corrected

"*sigh* 153 rape victims under Dezyn's name… I just…"

"Dezyn is an uncontrollable creature… and he was my enemy" I pointed out "But he agreed to be my confidant until the end of my plan. Then, I'll give myself to him. My life to be precise. It would be my final act of penance."

I then broke down in tears. Still, I continued what I was saying

"I never wanted to do this. I just… I just…Arghhhhh!!!" I was cut off from what I was saying as a sharp, stabbing pain pierced through me. I bowed my head for a short moment. I wiped my tears and resumed talking.

"See the other expire before your very eyes!"

"Something is wrong here." Shun said

"Yes, very wrong." Masquerade added "She wasn't like that as I know."

"Maybe a rush of emotions?"

"Yes, or something else. She seems to be holding back something…"

"......."

"All you need… is a friend." Alice said "It's loneliness that got you into this"

"No! You wouldn't understand!"

"Yes we would. We already felt it once, and we wouldn't want others to feel it too. That's why Alice and I came to be what we are now"

"But she's probably going to break up with you now, Shun" Mark commented

"Shut up…"

"Thank you for your concerns…" I said as my tone changed "but there's no foiling my plan now!"

The room suddenly erupted into flames, trapping everyone but Mark, Alice and me.

"Stop! Please…. It's me that you want. Let them go… I'll come with you. "

"This makes things a whole lot easier. Fine" I agreed "Set the prisoners free, Mark"

He complied with my order and the prisoners were released from the glass chambers. The flames died soon after.

"Don't even try to follow us. Or she'll never come back alive." I advised as we ran off. Mark followed closely behind.

*************

I silently followed Syphile through the winding corridors of the mansion. After a while, we stopped and entered a small room. She went ahead and I followed after Mark. Syphile and I were face to face. Then, I saw a knife on top of a table near her. I'm afraid of what she might can easily kill me.

"Don't worry, she just want to talk things out." Mark said "I hope"

"Away with you, brother."

Mark followed her command and went out of the room. He proceeded to walk in the path we just took until he was gone.

"Now Alice, tell me" Syphile started "Why? Why did you save them? You could have easily escaped"

"Because, they mean something to me, especially Masquerade"

"What's our difference? Masquerade also means something to me."

"As what?" I inquired

"As my master. He saved my life. And I want to repay him by giving him a body of his own. But that was the past"

"What about now?"

"How would YOU be able to understand when you know nothing about him?! While I; I spent more time knowing him than you do"

"You're right… I know nothing much about Masquerade. But I do know one thing… That he's always there to guide and protect me"

She turned around and slammed her hand in the nearby table. I could hear her sobbing. I tried to comfort her but she asked me to stay back. She continued

"Why did he choose you? It could have been Runo or me. I gave my whole life for him… and now, I feel betrayed"

"Uh… Runo?"

"Yes…He felt something for her long ago when he sees her even she's an enemy. Hydranoid once said something about hormonal changed or something like that. But still!"

"I see. It looks like I need to persuade him to be with you"

"Thank you Alice, you're so kind. Why are you such a kind hearted person? Even to those who could kill you?"

"I don't know… I feel that I need to help others"

"I wish that I could say the same… Arghhhh…."

"I can help you overcome your emotions." I offered

"No, get away! Run before I…Arghhhhh! *evil laugh* Now that your chat with **her** is over, I believe **your** time is up."

Syphile took the knife on the table and turned to me.

"The only way to set me free from THIS is to kill whoever brings me this misery. And that is you! " She said as she lunged forward.

Everything then moved slowly. My vision flickered between what is before me and what happened in my life. So, this is what feels to see your whole life flash before your eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

*drip, drip, drip, drip *

A warm liquid slowly flowed through my arm. I opened my eyes and noticed it was blood. I went pale. It didn't hurt, but why is there blood flowing through my arm? I looked up and screamed in horror.

************************

I quickly ran to find where Alice and Syphile are. I worry that another life might be lost. I continued on and search every room that I pass. No such luck. I carried on.

I can feel two different auras also trying to search for them. Who will find them, and will we be able to do it before Alice's life expires? These questions ran in my mind. I want to do this as an act of penitence. I feel responsible for this incident. It shouldn't have happened if I wasn't involved in it. Wait, what's gotten into my mind! Right, the words of a man must never be broken. Darn it.

I managed to find the two, and just in time. Syphile's already planning to finish Alice off. I immediately ran into her path to block the knife.

*drip, drip, drip, drip *

I successfully prevented the knife from reaching Alice, but at my own cost. The knife managed to wound me deeply and is lodged in my arm. My blood flowed and fell in Alice's arm. I looked at Syphile and saw her shocked at the turn of events.

Then, Alice screamed…

* * *

**End Chapter 12: Savior (Syphile/ Alice/ Mysterious)**

**No, Bakugan certainly DOES NOT belong to me.**

**That's another tribute. This time, it's for the readers. Too bad Masquerade asked me **NOT **to complete the list. I'm terribly sorry to those who are not mentioned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seityrn: I still don't own Bakugan or that Yellow Sponge (Spongebob reference later)**

**BTW, thanks to C.G. for beta reading this. ^.^**

**Chapter 13**

I screamed as more blood gushed out of my savior's wound. I stared back at the crimson eyes that face mine. Masquerade and Shun then burst in the room and asked what happened.

"De-Dezyn just…_saved_ me…"

"What!" They exclaimed

I pointed at Dezyn to prove what he had just done.

**********

I can't believe what I'm doing. I just risked my life for this girl…what foolishness has gotten into me now?

"How?! You should be _dead_ by now!" Syphile exclaimed as she threw her hand sideways.

"Not until I get my…argh… _immature_ sister to come with me" I answered back. Even as blood trickled down my wound, I paid little attention to it. "You forgot that your enemies' enemy is their friend."

She growled at me. Her plans are failed; atonement is at hand. The Nashida clan's experiments are no more after this. It's about time for this foolishness to come to an end anyway.

Pain stabbed my arm. I slowly removed the knife and grasped my wound. I faced Alice, and then her two supposed-to-be bodyguards.

"You two failed at your duty."

"Looks like you won, Mark" Masquerade agreed.

I glanced at the duo, and saw that their expressions betrayed what Masquerade had said. I saw them somewhat… disgruntled because they will be taking orders from me. Nonetheless, I can sense that they are relieved that Alice is still alive and well.

"Don't remind me!" I snarled. "I never entered the wager, but HE did. My words are never broken. Even as Mark entered this stupidity, I'm bound by my words, for I am him…and he is I."

"What now? You lost, Syphile," Shun said. "Such a shame that all those years of planning are gone in an instant."

Suddenly, I reached out my other hand and held my sister by her throat. My move surprised everyone in the room. I tried to slam her to a nearby wall with enough force to kill her. Alice grabbed my arm at the last moment before that can occur.

"Don't kill her! Please…she's just…" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks "I don't want to see anybody die! Life is just… is just…too precious to all."

"You humans can never understand what we 'experiments' feel!"

I loosened my grip and let my final victim fall on to the floor, gasping for air.

"What…are you… waiting…cough… for? Finish me … off!... cough, cough…" She cried out as she gasped for air.

"I believe we can finish this peacefully" I said. "Well, why doesn't Masquerade tell her why he chose Alice instead of her?"

"WH…WHAT! Why do I have to tell her?! _Why?!_" Masquerade exclaimed

"Because you two are the reason why all of this began"

Shun just remain calm, waiting to hear the whole story.

"Right… Fine" Masquerade started.

All was eager to listen to his story. Even Alice stopped sobbing.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ever since Alice and I became one, I managed to get nearly all of the information I need to defeat the Brawlers. But, something feels different. I felt that I needed to do something other than obey my superiors._

_One day, I managed to find a bunch of thugs abducting a girl. I paid no attention to it and resumed my spying mission. Alice then said something about feeling lonely, and Shun said that they're the same. "Both of us are outcasts of this cruel world", to quote Shun's words. Suddenly, I thought that I also needed someone that can relate to what I feel. Not just Hydranoid, but more human-like. That's when I chose to rescue Syphile._

_I saw potential in her to be my partner, so I trained her for incognito missions. Little did I know, her half-brother was following us to our hide out. I caught him one time and noticed that he knew many contacts, perfect for getting more information on other people. I offered him to join us, which he willingly accepted. Over the course of our team, Mark managed to change my views on many things. _

_This was the last chat we had before Dan defeated me._

_I was resting in my room as I heard a knock, followed by Mark's asking permission to enter. I let him enter. Then, I noticed Hydranoid was not there._

"_Mark, do you happen to know where Hydranoid is?"I inquired_

"_I think that he's with Syphile, watching TV. Something that has to do with the pineapple in the sea, I think?"_

"_Oh, that… Well, what were you suppose to ask a long time ago?"_

"_I there someone whom you knew, aside from us?" he asked._

"_Yes, but I'm not telling you who it is" I calmly replied._

"_Then, why don't you protect that someone important to you."_

"_I only said that I knew her. I never told you that I liked…did I just said 'her'?"_

"_So, it's a girl huh? Don't worry, I won't tell this secret to anyone. How's your love life?"_

"_Well, here goes…__Well, first, there's Syphile…she seems to care for me, but…no feelings for her. Then, there's the brawler girl."_

"_The one they call Runo?"_

"_Yes, her. I don't know why… I'm just attracted to her in a way."_

"_Ah…darned infatuation. Blame it on your hormones."_

"_Then, there's…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Alice. She feels important to me. I can't just let her go. I can't afford to lose her."_

"_Then, why don't you protect her?"_

"_Tell me then, how am I going to protect her when…"_

_Syphile then interrupted our chat._

"_Masquerade, it's time with your duel with Dan" She announced as she threw Hydranoid towards me._

_I caught the Darkus Bakugan and replied _"_Right. Well, let's go."_

*************

_I was defeated. And I returned Alice's body to her. Mark then knew what my response was. During those times that I was gone, I managed to think about many things._

_Mark's words then ran into my mind. 'Protect that someone important to you'._

_Alice then wished for me to help her go to Vestroia and help the brawlers._

_I made my mind. I will protect her from harm's way. Even at the cost of my own life. All I did in the past was bringing her pain. Now, I want her to be happy; because Alice and I are one._

_**End Flashback**_

_*************_

"Now you know," I said. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Syphile."

She remained silent and bowed her head.

"Now, let's end this foolishness of the Nashida clan once and for all," Dezyn said.

"Wait!" Shun interrupted. "What about…"

"Mark and the sweet Syphile you loved? Don't worry. We'll return them to you"

"So, I'm no match for Alice," Syphile finally managed to say. "Right. Let's finish this now"

"Death is the beginning of a new Life. Good bye, humans. Mark will explain all once he gets his body back," Dezyn finished as he vanished like before.

Like the wind blowing off dust, Dezyn and Syphile's aura slowly disintegrated until they were no more. Mark then collapsed and fell to the floor.

"So, is that the end?" Alice asked.

"Yes…hey Shun! Let's go to your house and get some rest."

"Good idea. Can you carry Mark?" he asked, gesturing to the near-still body.

"Of course I can. I'm leaving you to carry Syphile."

Alice, Shun, and I, went to the limousine and rode with the Brawlers and Dr. Micheal until we reached Shun's house. Their questions will have to wait to be answered until the next day. For now, we need to rest.

**End Chapter 13: Reasons (Alice/ Dezyn/ Masquerade)**

**To: Person from la isla filepinas, yes, I'm Filipino**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I slowly opened my eyes, groggily sitting up. Upon doing so, I was greeted by my friends' warm welcome. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced through my arm. I immediately grasped it, only to feel bandages. _'What's going on?'_ I thought as I looked around, sluggishly realizing that I was in a room in Shun's house.

"Mark, are you…are you fine?" Alice asked as her lips trembled

"Yes…I'm just…fine…"

"We already know Masquerade's story, as well as Syphile's," Shun then said.

"Now, don't you think it's time to fill in the gaps?" Masquerade continued.

I just stared blankly at them.

"Come on guys! He _just_ got up; he's not yet ready to answer your questions!" Julie scolded them as she 'accidentally' hit my wounded arm.

"YEEEOOOUUUUCCCCHHH!!!!!"

"Errr…oops?"

**After a while…**

"Alright…all fixed up," Syphile said as she leaned back and stretched her arms

I looked at the other's expression towards my sister and noticed that they're surprised that the Syphile they saw last night and the one before them are one and same.

"So, ready?" Masquerade asked again.

"Yes," I replied. "The memories have just returned to me. Shall we begin?"

'_If there's another way to tell this, I will take it. But, I guess it's time that I got this over with the secret that burdened me with for so long. I just hope that after this, they'll still accept us as their friends'_ I said to myself

"Ready when you are," they replied with enthusiasm.

"The Nashida clan practiced forbidden arts. None knew about this but one other clan, their brother clan. They were betrayed and thus, were branded mavericks by the early government. Ever since, they kept a grudge against all, especially to whom they trusted as an ally. Years passed, and they are still doing the forbidden. This time, it's genetic manipulation."

"So, you mean to say that they're into cloning?" Joe asked.

"Not quite. They would inject certain characteristics of animals into some of their own offspring at early age. They would do _anything_ in order to achieve their goal. Revenge to all the people…"

"How could they do such things?! I mean, look! They're doing it to their own _children!_" Julie cried as she clung into Dan, who already had Runo hugging him.

I then saw Chan embracing Joe. He, in return, tried his best to comfort her.

"Wrath has blinded our ancestor's visions towards the world. As he said…they would do anything in order to achieve their goal," Syphile replied as she shamefully bowed her head

"Ahem…shall I continue?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement, eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Then, the sky rained with cards. Seeing this as the prediction that would bring them salvation, they gathered the few remaining children and placed them in a chamber. The clan then created something akin to Dr. Michael's device. They placed the chambers near the device and activated it at the same time Naga absorbed the Silent core. This, of course, resulted into the exposure of the children to negative energy, one of which is I. Most of the children showed exceptional skills, except one, Syphile. The only change in her was her hair color. Thus, they banished her out to see what she is capable of. They even went as far as having a bunch of thugs abduct her. Yet, she still showed no exceptional skill. I, being unchanged, was assigned to keep an eye for her, the one they called 'flawed'. What did they not know, she possessed the greatest change. Inside her lived another entity, one that knew nothing but hatred. Slowly, it grew and took over her body."

"So, the Nashida clan planned all of this?" Masquerade inquired.

"No. They never expected the turn of events. The restoration of the cores killed nearly all of their experiments. Only we survived. They then never saw her again," I said as I pointed at Syphile.

"What about…you know…_him?_" Alice slowly asked.

"Ah, yes… him, Dezyn." I saw traces of fear and anger as I spoke his name.

"Why'd you suddenly asked?! I mean, come on!" Runo yelled

Everyone stared at her for the sudden outburst.

"You don't know what happened when we looked for Alice, didn't you?" Shun answered back

"Why? What's to know about him? He already killed and raped numerous…"

"Maybe you have forgotten who his host was" Masquerade calmly replied. "Furthermore, it was Dezyn who saved Alice last night"

"Oh… sorry, it's just…whenever I hear his name…"

"It is fine; I already expected that sooner or later," I responded. "As I was saying, Dezyn was created as a last resort to get their revenge. Having no other possible host, they took me and planted the beast within me. They succeeded in bringing him to life, but he is kept in a chamber for containment."

"It all makes sense now," Shun stated as he bowed his head.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"During Syphile's stay here, she mentioned…"

"Syphile stayed here? Why didn't we know?" Chan asked, curious.

"Ehhh….Shun hasn't told you yet? I'll tell; he found me in the forest wandering alone. He took me and I stayed here until I took over the mansion," Syphile readily answered.

"To put it briefly, yes, that's what happened. Anyway, she mentioned being cast out by her birth family, which is the Nashida clan. A friend took her and she stayed with Masquerade until his defeat, causing him to vanish. His surrogate brother, Mark, was taken and turned into Dezyn. Before she left, the lawyer said that the clan was murdered and the only evidence is that the killer dons a black, hooded cloak. Dezyn probably escaped the chamber and killed all of them. "

"When we entered the green door," Marucho interrupted, "we saw what looked like a lab with one chamber broken. Is that…"

"Yes, that's where the experiments were conducted and held," I said in response. "You guys just fought and won an ancient battle dating back to the Tokugawa era. The battle one clan silently initiated against all."

"You mentioned that the Nashida had a brother clan…can you tell us what the clan's name is?" Shun requested as he remembered my words earlier.

Only a few of us knew this. Now, I think it's time to reveal the secret…since I'm the last one alive who knows of this.

"Are you sure that you want to know…Cousin?"

**End chapter 14: Links (Mark)**

I don't own Bakugan. Also, all the events here are purely fictional.


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter**

They were taken back as I addressed the word 'cousin' to Shun. It was a matter of time before anyone broke the silence.

"You…you got to be kidding, ri...right?" my sister stammered as she let out a nervous giggle, her face turning pale.

"No, I'm not. That's the truth we have kept secret for all these years," I replied in a serious tone. "The Kazami clan is the Nashida clan's brother clan, making Shun our distant cousin."

Another moment of silence followed as they tried to absorb what I had said a while ago.

"_No!_ This can't be!" Shun protested as he stood up and tried to slam his fist in the nearest wall. But suddenly an old, wrinkly hand whipped out and snatched his wrist, forcing Shun to turn around and look into the somber eyes of his grandfather.

"It's…it's true, Shun."The old man said, his head bowed trying to hide his face.

"Ah…Kazami, why don't you please explain this to these people? I know that _you_ have been listening to my story," I said as looked at the elder ninja, as if we have known each other for a long time.

He slowly raised his head and attempted to stare me in the eye but abandoned the thought. "So, _you_ are a Nashida. I never expected to meet anyone from that clan aside for that girl," he said, referring to Syphile. Then, he made a short bow in front of me, saying, "I'm sorry that we have brought your clan this fate."

"What's done is done. Don't worry; I know that your parents did what they had to do," I said solemnly as I motioned for him to rise.

"Wha-what's going on?" Dan asked. "Why is Shun's grandfather apologizing to Mark?"

I sighed at what my friend just said.

"Breakfast's ready," Shun's mom said as she peeked into the room.

"Thanks, mom…so, shall we?" Shun invited us.

**In The Dining Room**

Scrumptious food was placed in traditional square Japanese tables. Dan sat with Runo in his left while Julie insisted being on his right. Across them, I sat with Chan and Joe. To my left, Alice seated herself with Masquerade (who was close to Runo). Shun and Syphile then sat across them. Am I forgetting someone? Oh yes, Marucho. He sat with the elders on another table.

It was awfully quite this time. Usually, when I eat with the Brawlers, they would talk about numerous things, but now…they seemed to be rather _gloomy_. Perchance it was because of what I had told them earlier. Nonetheless, their appetite was still there. It didn't take a long time for a ruckus to start up as their hunger overtook their shock. The other table didn't seem to mind this, however.

"Try this one," Runo insisted as she fed Dan some sushi.

"Hey Dan, try this dumpling," Julie countered as the Australian stuffed the brunette's mouth with a beef dumpling.

What they didn't notice was Dan motioning for water, little choking sounds coming out of his mouth. I just laughed with Chan and Joe at the humorous sight.

"They never got over their liking for Dan, I guess…" I whispered to my seatmates.

"Yeah…they never did," Chan cheerfully answered, rolling her eyes.

Alice then noticed the commotion the three are making and scolded the girls for nearly killing Dan. Masquerade, on the other hand, never noticed a thing until Alice asked him for a glass of water.

I turned my attention to my relatives and saw that they are still eating quietly. A closer look showed that they were both blushing mildly, just a few little spots of pink on their cheeks. Shun extended his chopsticks for the last tempura at the same time Syphile did. When they realized that the other wanted the tempura, they quickly withdrew their hands.

"Why don't you take the last one?" Shun offered his cousin timidly, cautiously nudging it towards her.

"Are you sure? I mean… " she responded nervously, bowing her head to try and avoid eye contact with him

"Yes, it's alright."

"…No," she said as she broke the tempura in two. Now contented, she offered it to Shun. "Take the other part."

"No, my rice ball!!!" Dan cried

I immediately turned to look at the others just in time to catch a rice ball flying towards my direction.

"Ah, thanks for catching my rice ball, Mark. So, can I have it now?"

"Oh sure... You can have it" I said sarcastically while juggling the rice ball with my hand, similar to how I would with an ordinary ball

Joe and Chan immediately got my plan and gave me the thumbs up sign hidden from Dan's view.

**After Breakfast, In The Dojo**

Everyone was sitting on the floor, forming a small circle of people eager to know more of what happened, long ago.

"So, what were you asking before we ate?" I asked Dan

"Why did Shun's grandfather apologize to you earlier?" he repeated.

Shun's grandfather then motioned for everyone to come closer to him. We did what he instructed, and he began his speech.

"As you all now know, the Kazami and the Nashida are brother clans. This is because my father's elder sister, Iue Kazami, married a rich nobleman from an unknown but powerful clan. We then promised to keep their experiments secret, at Iue's own request. However, we already pledged our loyalty to our liege lord and disobeying that command means termination. The lord we served threatened to annihilate our clan if we were to keep the practitioners of forbidden arts hidden. We didn't know how this information leaked, but it was either us or them. This is the reason we were forced to betray the Nashida," he said soberly as the people around him listened keenly.

They understood why the Nashida hated the Kazami; being betrayed by the only one you trust. They then bowed their heads and prayed for peace of the souls of the deceased.

Afterwards, we left the dojo and went our separate ways. Dan, Runo and Julie rode with Marucho on their way to their respective homes, whilst Syphile and I, having nowhere to go, decided staying with Shun. Alice and Masquerade, along with Dr. Michael, also chose to stay with us for a while.

**Later That Day**

I was resting under the shade of a tree while staring at the setting sun, thinking of what events just occurred and how it will change our lives when someone approached me.

"So, your clan's fate was a sad one," Alice said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, yes it is…I hope that they will find peace wherever they are now," I answered as I patted her head. After that, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she firmly grasped my hand. We stayed like that until the stars glistened in the night sky.

"Thank you, for saving me last night," she whispered, before tilting her face upwards and planting a quick kiss on my cheek.

I blushed a bit before offering to escort Alice back to the house.

"Mark just got _kissed_," Syphile teased as she suddenly came from behind, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "And to think that it was his _cru_…"

"Syphile! What the…don't you _dare_ say it," I threatened, raising my fist.

"Aw…can't take a joke," she giggled before heading inside the house, Alice right behind her. I slowly followed the girls, embarrassed.

Upon reaching the doorway, I saw Masquerade and Shun waiting for me just outside the house. They looked rather serious this time. I remembered that since Dezyn won the bet for me, they'd be taking my orders.

I tried to lighten up their mood by talking about how each other is related to one another. Accidentally, I got into what might be Alice and Masquerade's relation in a family

"Well, I presume that your surname is Gehabich now, making you Alice's younger brother, right Masquerade?"

"Unless you stop about this whole relative thing…" was all Shun managed to say before I interrupted, ignoring him as I continued on with a teasing comment.

"Oh, yeah! Since you came from Alice; that means she's your _mo_-"

"NO!" Shun and Masquerade both yelled in defiance.

"Sister's fine," Masquerade added as he looked around, trying to see whether anyone heard me.

"On a more serious note, I'll only be giving each of you one request," I began. "Shun, please protect my dear sister."

"I already got that covered," he assured me.

We continued to walk until we reached the bedrooms. Alice emerged from her room and hugged her brother.

"Masquerade, you know what I'm going to ask of you, correct?"

"Sure, I'll protect Alice with all of my life. But, Masquerade's no more," my friend said as he slowly removes his mask…

**End Final Chapter: Guardian (Mark)**

_**Seityrn: There… All done now. Hope that you people liked it. Till next time ^.^**_

_**Mark: (^. ^ ;) He's going to be college next week, thus he'll be busier than before.**_

_**Seityrn: But that doesn't stop me from writing FanFics for you guys and gals.**_

_**Both: Now, for the last time for this FanFic**_

**We don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

**Also, all the events and clans here are fictional. Anything that happened in real life that is the same with this FanFic is PURELY coincidental.**

**FAQs:**

Q1.) Sequel!?!?!?!?  
A1.)I'm already trying to find a new plot to link this with the sequel, so yah... There will be a sequel. Not just now.

Q2.)Masquerade is no more? …Then what is he…?  
A2.)I assure you that he is human. AND WILL live as a regular one, not just a shadow that protects Alice like before.

* * *

Syphile: Yay! I managed to hack at the last moment... I invite you people to visit Seity's profile and see my share of space. ^^ Also, don't forget to R&R this story.


End file.
